Honest Trailer - Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Star Wars: The Last Jedi is the 238th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. It features the return of the first Honest Trailer voice, Gannon Nickell, for his second special appearance following Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Nickell co-narrated the episode along with regular narrator 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the eighth film is the Star Wars series, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017). It was published on May 27, 2018 to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 6 minutes 7 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.3 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Star Wars: The Last Jedi on YouTube. "Rian Johnson ruined my childhood like he ruined the law of space battles." '~ Honest Trailers - Star Wars: The Last Jedi "The butthurt fanboys ... are just mad that the movie isn't closer to the one they wrote in their heads." '~ Honest Trailers - Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' Script In a polarized world, the next installment of franchise all about balance and non-attachment will be worshipped, hated, and obsessed over until it's not even fun to talk about anymore ('''Luke Skywalker: This is not going to go the way you think!). Eeh, we know Star Wars fans by now (show clips of Kylo Ren furiously slashing consoles while General Hux standing in front of him in 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens). '''''Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Forget the love letter to the originals that was The Force Awakens, because Episode VIII subverts everything you've come to expect, making... Gannon Nickell: ...the worst one ever. Jon Bailey: Aww, who invited the original Honest Trailer voice back? Are we going to do the old ones are better slash new ones are better thing we did with The Force Awakens? Gannon Nickell: The only way to talk about Star Wars now is in absolute, so yes. Jon Bailey: Kinda Sith-y of you, but fine. Making Last Jedi a refreshing update to the predictable formula... Gannon Nickell: ...that spits in your face of everything you once loved. Jon Bailey: Whiner! Gannon Nickell: Traitor! Meet the class of new heroes coming into their own; like Rey, who after being called by Luke's lightsaber, is called by the Jedi text, called by a big wet hole, and called by her greatest frenemy... Gannon Nickell: ...yet still get zero answers to any of her questions (Rey: I thought I'd find answers here. I was wrong.). Jon Bailey: Poe, who grows from hot shot sexy pilot... Gannon Nickell: ...to a treasonous failure with more blood on his hands than the Empire. Jon Bailey: First Order? Gannon Nickell: Same difference. Jon Bailey: And Finn, who went from a deserter running away from the war... Gannon Nickell: ...to a deserter running away from the war. Jon Bailey: With the help of a newcomer Rose, he'll learn to put the greater good above himself... Gannon Nickell: ...thanks to the pointless side quest to casino royale (Canto Bight)... Jon Bailey: ...because how dare they spent fifteen minutes connecting the action to a larger theme. Gannon Nickell: The larger theme being is it possible to miss podracing? I didn't think so, but here we are. But forget about the butthurt fanboys who are just mad that the movie isn't closer to the one they wrote in their heads (Gannon Nickell: '''Hey!), because there's still all the old favorites; like Leia, a battle-hardened general trying to keep the spark of hope a-... '''Gannon Nickell: ...aaand she's in coma. Jon Bailey: Chewbacca... Gannon Nickell: ...who gets nothing to do. Jon Bailey: ...and Luke Skywalker... Gannon Nickell: ...who after sad old Han and sad old Leia really drives home how your heroes are all sad and old now. Jon Bailey: He's turning back on the franchise after watching the prequels (Luke Skywalker: '''The legacy of Jedi is failure.), and not even the reruns of ''A New Hope' ''can change his mind ('Luke Skywalker: That was a cheap move.).... '''Gannon Nickell: ...because what Star Wars fans really needed was to see idol throw his lightsaber away like it was some kind of joke, and Star Wars is not a joke to me! Jon Bailey: '''Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about.... '''Gannon Nickell: Rian Johnson ruined my childhood like he ruined the law of space battles (show clips of Raddus ramming into Supremacy with hyperspace jump)! Jon Bailey: There are no law of space battles. Gannon Nickell: (slaps Jon) There should be. Luke isn't the only Skywalker who has issues with the franchise; Kylo Ren is back, and he's demanding a full reboot (Kylo Ren: Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to.)... Gannon Nickell: ...when he doesn't look like he's about to cry which is always (show clips of Kylo Ren's sad facial expression attempt, accompanied by sad swelling music). Jon Bailey: Watch as he ditches the Vader fanboy act, the mighty duck mask, and his shirt. Beewwwwbbbsss (zooming in Kylo Ren's shirtless bare chest). Gannon Nickell: Boooobs.... hey! You distracted me on purpose! Jon Bailey: Too late! Moving on. Get ready for truly unexpected answers to the puzzles of Episode VII... Gannon Nickell: ...that can only be answered by asking what are the most disappointing answers to the puzzle of Episode VII... Jon Bailey: ...like, who are Rey's parents? Gannon Nickell: Nobody. Jon Bailey: Who is Snoke? Gannon Nickell: Some dead guy. Jon Bailey: And how did Maz Kanata gets Luke's lightsaber? Gannon Nickell: It doesn't matter and you're stupid for asking... Jon Bailey: ..that after all the hours of speculation and analysis was genuinely (Gannon Nickell: ...insulting) exhilarating. Whoa, how do we 'from a certain point of viewing each other? Gannon Nickell: Yeah, we're both pretty big Star Wars nerds, huh? So gear up for the most divisive Star Wars film ever made... Gannon Nickell: ...where Rian Johnson either doesn't understand the lore... Jon Bailey: ...or he made the first Star Wars movie that lives up to the values it preaches, instead of endorsing royal bloodlines and reckless aggression. Gannon Nickell: Okay, enough division. Let's say our favorite things about it on the count of three. Jon Bailey: One, two, three. Gannon Nickell, Jon Bailey: Rey and Kylo Ren team up to fight the Praetorian Guards, puppet Yoda hitting Luke with stick, porgs! Jon Bailey: Wait, really? Gannon Nickell: Yeah, I'll own it. Okay, now least favorite. Gannon Nickell, Jon Bailey: Holdo not telling anyone her plan. Gannon Nickell: I get knocking Poe down a peg, but come on, they're taking shuttles to a fort, why make everyone think they're going to die? Jon Bailey: I can't argue with that, thought I'm sure people will. Gannon Nickell: Should we do this again for Solo (Solo: A Star Wars Story)? Gannon Nickell, Jon Bailey: Naaah. Gannon Nickell: I'm not going to see that crap. Jon Bailey: Starring... Gannon Nickell: Half of Star Wars fanbase (show clips of Resistance soldier licking planet Crait's ground full of salt, then spits ''('Resistance Soldier: Salt.))... '''Jon Bailey: Blue Rey (Daisy Ridley as Rey)... Gannon Nickell: Luke Teatmilker (Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker)... Jon Bailey: Carrie Poppins (Carrie Fisher as General Leia Organa)... Gannon Nickell: Finn the Human (John Boyega as Finn)... Jon Bailey: I've Been Kissed By a Rose On The Brain (Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico)... Gannon Nickell: Ky So Serious (Adam Driver as Kylo Ren)? Jon Bailey: Snope (Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke)... Gannon Nickell: Gimme The Karking Keys, You Karking Nerf Herder (Benicio del Toro as DJ)... Jon Bailey: Short Round (BB-8)... Gannon Nickell: Pew (Laura Dern as Vice Admiral Holdo)! Jon Bailey: Brienne of Darth (Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma)... Gannon Nickell: Hux To Be You (Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux).... Jon Bailey: ...and Redemption For Star Wars Kid. for Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Star Wars: The Last One You'll Pay to See. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Gannon Nickell: Star Wars: The Last One You'll Pay To See... Jon Bailey: ...Until The Next One Comes Out. Gannon Nickell: Maybe. Gannon Nickell: It is time for my fandom to end. Jon Bailey: Did you hear J.J. finished the script for the Episode IX? Gannon Nickell: My fandom is back... temporarily. Trivia * The writers opinions were divided regarding Star Wars: The Last Jedi with Spencer Gilbert liking the film quite a lot and Dan Murrell finding the film more challenging, particularly its jarring tonal shifts. However, their opinions were not nearly as polarized as the two narrators in the trailer. * The writers chose to bring back Gannon Nickell largely because of fan expectation that Screen Junkies would roast The Last Jedi. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for many other Star Wars movies including A New Hope,''' The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',' The Phantom Menace',' Attack of the Clones', Revenge of the Sith,' Rogue One',' Solo: A Star Wars Story '''and Star Wars Spinoffs. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Star Wars: The Last Jedi has a 92.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ScreenRant found the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting the polarizing nature of the film and giving "both sides of the heated fan debate equal time in its analysis of the film." Cnet.com also appreciated Screen Junkies poking fun at the divisive fan reactions. In the same article, Cnet.com said the Honest Trailer was both "hilarious" and "harsh." Geek Tyrant pointed out "there are a lot of criticisms made that many of us have already heard, but when it's done in this format, it really drives the point home." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Original Honest Trailer Voice by Gannon Nickell Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Star Wars: The Last Jedi Honest Trailer Plays Up The Fan Divide '- ScreenRant article * 'Last Jedi Honest Trailer Spits in the Face of What Fans Once Loved '- MovieWeb article * ''Last Jedi' worst Star Wars movie ever, Honest Trailers says ' - Cnet article * 'The Honest Trailer For STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI Has Been Unleashed and You Know What To Expect '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Star Wars Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Season 10 Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney